Dark They Were, And GoldenEyed
by nekogirltheanimefreak
Summary: When Ryan and and her boyfriend buy a house that has been vacant for 200 years weird things start to happen and Ryan's boyfriend goes missing! Is this Annasandria's Curse of the Forbidden? Plz read!


Disclaimer: Don't steal anything! It all belongs to me!

Me: So I was reading a horror story and this just popped into my head out of nowhere. Enjoy!

**Dark They Were, And Golden Eyed**

Chapter 1: Annasandria's Curse of the Forbidden

**T**he old rickety house sat on the lone hill, shadows forming from the house's wood and setting. A spider crawling here and there, the webs seemed to glitter across the floor and corners of the ancient home that once belonged to a rich family that lived here in the eighteen hundreds. It was hard to believe once before that the house used to be filled with rich belongings and paintings that would scatter the entire house, the imported carpets and furniture that would fill the hundred rooms in the mansion. Yes, to many people, this house was like a castle, a fairytale. But the fate of this house and the family that lived in it was anythingbut a fairytale...

"**I** say we buy it!" said the women, Ryan, was her name. She turned around to her boyfriend, Lorin, but he tells everyone to call him L because of the embarrassment his name gave him, a girls' name, "Well? If we fix it up, I'm sure it'll look good as new!" she smiled affectionately at Lorin.

He hesitated a little at first. Buying this house had always been a dream for Ryan. She would always mention about her dream of buying a mansion and having hundreds of children. Of coarse he gave her a questioning look when she mentioned the children suggestion but said he would fulfill her dream to own a huge house. But something about this home gave him a little flutter in the pit of his stomach, something that they shouldn't meddle with, but if this is something Ryan wanted then she'll get it. Even if it meant something terrible in the near future, "If it's something that you really want..then go for it. I'm sure if you give it your special touch then it'll look a million bucks richer."

Ryan flashed a grin and hugged her boyfriend who in turn blushed, "You won't be disappointed Lorin!"

"I told you to call me L!"

She just giggled and gave Lorin a light peck on the cheek before she turned toward the Real Estate agent, "We'll take the house."

"**S**o what do you want for dinner, Lorin?" Ryan gave a sweet smile.

"I told you to call me L," demanded Lorin.

Ryan just hugged her ginger haired boyfriend and just relaxed on his shoulders. Of coarse Lorin blushed in return.

"Would you stop hugging me, please?" He had too much pride to blush every time someone would hug him.

"But you look so cute!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!" Ryan sang.

"No I do--"

Knock, Knock, Knock!

Ryan sat up and headed for the door. Her eyes went wide at the site of two gorgeous male twins standing at her doorway with waist high black hair.

The twin on the left was the first to start a conversation, "Hello, we just heard that a couple finally moved into this house."

The twin on the right just stared blankly at the home then at Ryan, "Why..did you move _here_?"

Ryan stared at the twin on the right side questioningly, "What do you..mean?"

"Don't be so rude Florence."

The one named Florence just stared calm and blank at his twin brother, "... ... ..."

She wanted to ask them about the house but doubted they would give her any answers, well maybe Florence wouldn't give her an answer.

"Sorry for my brother's rudeness, oh, and mines! My name is Francis and my brother, Florence, we're the Mill brothers," said the said man as he shook hands with Ryan as he smiled sincerely. He had a brilliant smile , one that'll make your body melt. Ryan thought Francis was very elegant and was very glad she met the Mill twins. She also thought that Florence could act a little more convivial but it didn't bother her much.

"Ah, would you like to stay for dinner? I was just asking what my boyfriend would like."

"We would love to, right Florence?" Florence nodded slightly in agreement to eating with the newfound neighbors.

Ryan entered the dining room with a tray filled with mash potatoes, a gravy bowl with gravy, sweet corn, peas, and pepper steak. She sat it on the table as steady as she could so the gravy wouldn't tip or spill.

"Wow! Thank you so much for your humbleness Ryan!" Francis smiled sweetly as he put a small portion of the serving onto his plate. It's not that he doesn't like the food, he just doesn't eat a lot, "Florence? Aren't you going to say thank you?" Francis was still smiling while he was giving a icy glare towards his twin.

Florence also glared back at his twin but mumbled his blessings to Ryan, "Thanks."

Ryan barely caught the mumble but heard it nonetheless, "Ah, you're both very welcome. It's an real honor to have guests in my home," she smiled sincerely back at both of them. Then she noticed Lorin was nowhere to be found, "Um, if you excuse me I'll be right back," she left the dining room before she noticed the silent look of worry pass between the two twins.

"Lorin!" she looked upstairs first then in the guest room, then in the library, "This is hopeless. There's too many rooms to look in. Maybe he has his cell phone on him?" she didn't hesitate to pull out her own cell phone and call her boyfriend. When she didn't get an answer she grew worried and started to search more rooms, "Lorin! Lorin! Lor--" She cut of suddenly as she heard a piano playing. Did the house have a piano already here? She couldn't remember. But that song...Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata the second movement. Okay, she recognized the song, so who was playing it? She ran blindly with only her ears listening to the steady rhythm and soothing sound. Who on earth was playing? Her mind was racing and all she could feel was fear, excitement, and concern. As she entered the room, the music suddenly stopped. "Lorin? Are you in here?"

"He's not in there."

Ryan quickly turned around to come face to face with Francis who had a worried look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"You can't find him, Lorin, that is. He's gone."

"Francis is right," Florence suddenly appeared behind Francis. They both had solemn looks that told you they were telling the truth.

"B-But--"

"It's Annasandria's Curse of the Forbidden," said both twins at the precise same time.

* * *

Me: Ryan reminds me of Tohru from Fruits Basket.Look forward to the next chapter if you liked this one! So pretty please review to let me know if I should continue this or not! 


End file.
